


Les Poèmes Pour La Semaine de Renora 2017

by 17angelsprings



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: Mes poèmes d'année passé pour la Semaine de Renora. Il y a 8 poèmes dans ce recueil. Bonne lecture!





	1. La Jeunesse

Mon cœur est fort et jeune,

Mes mains t’apporte près de mon cœur,

Mais elles battent nos diables, aussi.

Notre jeunesse n’étaient jamais facile,

Mais je n’ai jamais voulu changer mon histoire,

Ma vie avec toi,

Parce que aujourd’hui,

Je te veux sourire.

Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous,

Pour chaque personne nous avons perdu.


	2. Une Fleur pour Mon Amour

Une chérie, 

Ma petite fleur,

 Dans le pré, 

Le soleil t'apporte ton bonheur, 

L'orage t'apporte ta danse, 

L'arc-en-ciel t'apporte tes couleurs, 

Des couleurs roses, 

Je ne veux que le meilleur, 

Pour toi, ma chérie. 

Jusqu'à la Mort nous prend, 

Je te donnerais, 

Mon amour, 

Je partagerais avec toi, 

Ma vie, 

Je chasserais avec toi, 

Pour le bonheur. 

Pour l'éternité, 

Nous sommes ensemble,

Ensemble, 

Parce que je t'aime. 

Tu es une petite fleur, 

Ma chérie.


	3. La Fleur et L’Orage

Une fleur et un orage sont tombés amoureux.

Ensemble ils apportent la vie au pré,

Et le soleil sourit,

Et les nuages blancs rient,

Et les roses rouges chantent.

Chaque année a l’amour,

Dan le beau ciel bleu.

L’orage regarde la fleur,

Qui danse dans le pré vert,

Sous le beau ciel bleu,

Heurusement.

La pluie tombe à la terre,

Comme la vie qui donne à la fleur,

Pour chaque année ils font la fête,

Pour cinquante ans.


	4. C’est Ma Famille

Rien n’est étrage ici,

Il y a un enfant qui joue,

Il joue comme un poulain au printemps,

Quand j’arrive dans le salon,

Il arrête,

Il regarde à moi,

Et il sourit,

Un sourire comme le soleil,

Comment-il fond mon cœur,

Et m’apporte le bonheur,

Que mon amour et moi,

Ont voulu faire,

Ensemble,

Tous nos vies,

Je souris, aussi.


	5. La Beauté dans Une Robe

Bonsoir, mon amour,

J’adore les étoiles sur ta jolie robe noire,

Tu dis à moi tu les adore dans mes yeux,

Et ils vivent dans mes vêtements, aussi,

C’est le soir que j’offrete une fleur,

Une fleur rose avec ton nom,

C’est tellement jolie!

C’est tellement belle!

C’est comme vivre dans un rêve,

Ce soir,

Je ne veux rien mais ta grâce,

Ton bonheur,

Ton sourire et ton rire,

Tous comme un jardin dans le ciel,

Je n’ai pas peur marcher avec toi,

Dans ces vêtements difficiles avec des fleurs,

Je n’oublie jamsis l’amour et la beauté,

À cause de toi,

Avec les étoiles sur ta jolie robe noire,

Et la vie qui nous donne beaucoup de vêtements.


	6. Café Parisien

Une fleur dans mon café,

Une fleur rose,

Une jolie fleur,

Une fleur avec votre nom,

Quand je bois mon café,

Vos yeux regardent moi,

Pendant que vous buvez votre thé,

Puis vous me demandez,

Apès vous finissez travailler,

Vous voulez me prendre à la tour ce soir,

“Est-ce que vous voulez aller?”

C’est maintenant ou jamais,

Je ne peux que lui regarder,

Et sourire pour ma résponse,

Pendant je finisse mon café.


	7. Le Taureau et Le Scorpion

Le taureau m’apporte la terre,

Pour planter le bonheur,

Le bonheur nous utilisons,

Pour faire l’amour,

Pour toucher tes cheveux,

Qui la couleur de la cannelle,

La beauté qui m’apporte la vie.

Le scorpion t’apporte le cœur,

Pour changer nos vies,

Les vies nous vivons,

Pendant nous sourions,

Rions ensemble,

Touchons avec nos mains,

Et nos émotions,

Nous tombons amoureux,

Dans la mort après la vie,

Dans la vie après la mort.


	8. La Perte

Une morte dans les étoiles belles,

Nous apporte le pire,

Mais nous devons continuer voyager,

Dans l’espace pour même-vous,

Pour nous apporter le meilleur.


End file.
